Когато всичко се променя
by sSmile
Summary: Лятото преди започването на 7-та учебна година в Хогуортс... Една изненада за семейство Дърсли, които трябва да приемат за определено време още един магьосник... Но какво ще стане, когато врагове се изправят лице в лице... и любовта застане на пътя им? Драмионе!
1. Chapter 1

**Глава 1**

****Беше поредният горещ юлски ден. Слънчевите лъчи безжалостно сипеха своята жар. Правеха въздуха тежък, караха всичко живо да се изпокрие по домовете си. Дори птичките, чиито песни обикновено се чуваха от околните дървета, бяха замлъкнали. Внезапно на улица „Привит Драйв", се появиха двама души. Със сигурност те биха привлекли доста любопитни погледи, що се отнасяше до външния им вид. По-възрастният имаше дълга бяла брада, спускаща се по сините му одежди. На главата си носеше голяма островърха шапка, а на прегърбеният му нос бяха кацнали очила с формата на полумесец. Светлите му очи бяха леко присвити заради светлината, която ги дразнеше. Наметалото, покриващо гърба му, докосваше земята, като издаваше тихо шумолене. До стареца вървеше младеж. Годините му не надвишаваха 18. Бе висок и строен. На красивото му бледо лице се открояваха студени сини очи. Светлорусата му коса отразяваше лъчите на слънцето, които я правеха досущ златна. Ръкавите на бялата му риза бяха навити до лактите, а черното му наметало се вееше зад него, образувайки малки вълни. В едната си ръка държеше обемист куфар, а в другата голяма, колкото педя и половина пръчка. С поглед вперен някъде напред и леко повдигната глава, подчертаваща увереността и високомерието му, момчето ходеше на определена дистанция от белобрадия. Двамата крачеха без да обелват и дума. След около пет-шест минути спряха пред красива двуетажна къща, оградена от голям двор. Неподдържаната градинска морава бе клюмнала и пожълтяла от страшната жега. Достолепният старец, който бе Албус Дъмбълдор – директорът на училището за вълшебства и магии Хогуортс, пусна пред себе си своя ученик, след което потропа на входната врата. Отвътре се чу крясък.

- Хари, отвори вратата! Хари?! Къде ли се е дянало това момче.. – последва кратко мълчание. Изминаха няколко минути и пред погледите на новодошлите се появи не много висок мъж. Огромният му корем, подаващ се изпод тениската, която по чудо му ставаше, веднага привлече вниманието на младежа. Драко Малфой вдигна погледа си към почервенялото лице на домакина.

- Какво искате?! – попита с неприкрита досада в гласа Върнън Дърсли. – Ако сте някакви приятелчета на Потър.. – той изговори последната дума с такова отвращение, сякаш бе най-долното и ужасно нещо на този свят – него го няма. Така че можете да си вървите.

- Всъщност, дошли сме да поговорим с вас и съпругата ви. – отвърна със спокоен и вежлив тон белобрадият старец. – Бихте ли ни пуснали да влезем?

- Ха! И откъде накъде ще пускам такива мошенници като вас в дома си?! – тези думи силно засегнаха гордостта на русокосият младеж. Той не се стърпя и изръмжа.

- И какво имате предвид под „такива мошенници като нас"?

- Смешни фокусничета, които се мислят за велики! В действителност сте едни гадни и противни.. – Върнън млъкна на мига, когато Малфой насочи пръчката си към него.

- Само още една дума и..

- Успокой се, Драко. – каза Дъмбълдор, като хвана протегнатата ръка на момчето и я избуда надолу. Младежът хвърли свъсен поглед на двамата присъстващи, но в крайна сметка прибра оръжието в джоба си.

- Е? – подкани отново директорът, като се обърна към вече изплашения Дърсли.

- Влизайте. – избоботи домакинът и ги въведе в просторно помещение – очевидно холът. От лявата страна седеше чисто новият телевизор, който бе гордостта на семейството, а срещу него диванът. На пода бе постлан красив килим с интересни жълти и зелени шарки. По кремавите на цвят стении висяха различни картини. Върху дълга етажерка бяха грижливо подредени снимки. На Драко му направи впечатление, че Хари го няма на нито една от тях. Сякаш изобщо не съществуваше. В имението на Малфой навсякъде имаше портрети и фотографии на младия наследник. Той бе свикнал да живее в лукс. Но сега.. животът му коренно щеше да се промени.

- Сядайте. – с неохота подкани неканените гости Върнън. Без да чакат втора покана, двамата се настаниха на мекия диван.

- Е, какво искате?

- Нека и г-жа Петуния дойде – усмихна се Албус.

- Хм.. жена ми.. да... – започна да нервничи домакинът – Петуния! – провикна се той. Не след дълго в помещението влезе слаба жена със суховато лице. Черната й коса бе късо подстригана, а бретонът – захванат с малка фибичка. Тя носеше дълга рокля на червени цветя, а върху нея бе завързана престилка. В ръцете си, на които бяха нахлузени домакински ръкавици, държеше току-що измити порцеланови чинии.

- Албус Дъмбълдор! – възкликна жената, щом зърна посетителите, а на лицето й се изписа нещо средно между шок и ужас.

- Радвам се, че ме помните, Петуния. Измина доста време, откакто ви доведох Хари тук.

- Да преминем към това за какво сте дошли. – напомни г-н Дърсли и се усмихна мазно. Той вече изгаряше от нетърпение да се отърве от тези натрапници, както би ги нарекъл.

- Е, добре, щом сте толкова нетърпеливи.. – каза старецът и като намести очилата си, продължи.

- Този млад господин, - тук той направи кратка пауза, през която постави ръката си на рамото на момчето – се казва Драко Малфой. Както се досещате той е ученик от магическо училище. По непредвидени обстоятелства се наложи отново да бъде преместен в Хогуортс и ще се наложи да го оставя тук през следващите две години.. – чу се силен трясък, последван от звучно падане.

- Хм.. май вълнението й дойде в повече.. – отбеляза Албус. Той замахна с пръчката си и за миг не остана и помен от разпръснатите по пода счупени чини, а домакинята, която бе изгубила съзнание, лежеше буквално във..въздуха.

- Свалете жена ми оттам! – изписка Върнън – Какво й направихте?! Вие сте виновни!

- О, успокойте се, моля ви. – промълви Дъмбълдор. След повторно движение на ръката си, жената бе поставена внимателно на земята. Виждайки пребледнялото лице на съпруга й, добави

- Ще се събуди след по-малко от минута. Не се притеснявайте.. – И наистина, като по часовник, Петуния отвори очи.

- Две години.. – едвам прошепна тя. – Още един като.. като Потър!

- Хм.. И какво ви кара да си мислите, че ще приютим в дома си този хлапак? Ние едва издържаме Потър, а камо ли.. – г-н Дърсли не довърши, тъй като пред малките му лакоми очички се мерна торбичка, пълна догоре със златни монети.

- Ще получавате такава на всеки три месеца – увери ги директорът. – Но, разбира се, можете и да се откажете...

- Не, не, размислихме! – отвърна вуйчото на Хари и нетърпеливо грабна парите. – Хей, момче, - обади се пак той, а Драко повдигна вежда – ще спиш в стаята на Потър.Занеси си куфара там. По стълбите, веднага вляво. – С шумна въздишка, Малфой взе нещата си и се заизкачва нагоре.

„Къде попаднах.." – мислеше си отегчено. Въпросната стая не беше много тясна. Нямаше кой знае колко мебели – две легла, бюро, на което бяха струпани учебници, гардероб и отгоре му празен кафез. Драко довлече багажа си до свободния креват и седна на него.

„Какво унижение.. В една стая с Потър.. В дом на мъгъли.."  
Малфой мразеше Хари. Ненавиждаше как го боготворяха. Всичкото това преувеличено отношение за някой, който просто е имал късмет. Съжаляваше горчиво, че е дошъл денят, в който да го преместят отново в Хогуортс. Драко не бе виждал старите си съученици от 5 години. Баща му го бе записал в Дурмщранг от средата на първи курс. И сега отново трябваше да се завърне. Е, поне имаше две – три положителни неща.. Намираше се в къща, в която мразеха Хари. До края на лятото не оставаше много и най-вече – щеше да бъде свободен.


	2. Chapter 2

- Дъденце, раздаде ли поканите на приятелчетата си? – попита с умиление Петуния, докато бършеше със салфетка храната, покапала по дрехите на любимото й синче. Семейство Дърсли, както всяка вечер, се бяха разплули около масата и лакомо поглъщаха обилната вечеря.

- Какви покани? – промърмори кратко закръгленото момче, без да удостои майка си с внимание. Докато дъвчеше с полу-отворена уста, Дъдли бе втренчил глуповатия си поглед в телевизора, а баща му надничаше дали случайно няма допълнително пай на плота в кухнята.

- За рожденния си ден, миличък! – изчурулика жената, дарявайки го с любяща целувка по челото.

- Да. – отвърна й той, като се избърса демонстративно. – Ами подаръците? – добави младежът с глас, нетърпящ възражения.

- Точно 170. – отбеляза доволно Петуния.

- Сине, - избоботи Върнън, потупвайки подутия си корем –Колко деца ще дойдат у нас? - попита колебливо.

- 20. – все така механично отговаряше Дъдли.

- 20?! Но... не са ли твърде много?! – възнегодува бащата и така махна ръката си, че парчето пай, забучено на вилицата му, пльосна с доста неприятен звук върху килима.

- Обсъдихме го вече, Върнън! – засмя се нервно жена му и го сръга грубо, след което добави – Нашето Дъдленце навършва 17 години!

Силен трясък от горния етаж накара семейството да подскочи.

- Какво беше това?! – почти изкрещя г-н Дърсли, а лицето му все повече и повече придобиваше цвета на презрял домат. Последва шумно тропане по стълбите и не след дълго в хола нахълтаха Хари и Драко. Задъхани, те спряха един срещу друг, вдигнали пръчките си.

- Какво правиш тук, Малфой?! – изръмжа Грифиндорецът, присвивайки заплашително очите си.

- Защо не попиташ мъгълите? – ухили се със злобната си усмивка другият, кимвайки към зяпналите домакини, които гледаха така, сякаш бяха видели слон с три глави.

- М-м... мъгъли?! – избълва г-н Дърсли, а малките му очички замигаха ядосано и същевременно се пулеха в пълно недоумение. – От тази негова реакция, Малфой прихна да се смее, a Хари се възползва и от ситуацията и го сграбчи за яката.

- Разкарай се. – изсъска му в лицето.

- Повярвай, Потър... Всичко бих дал да се махна оттук. Да не мислиш,че горя от желание да седя на това мизерно място, сред тъпи мъгъли?! Още повече пък при _теб_ – отвърна му през зъби Драко, като го отблъсна с едно движение.

- ДОСТАТЪЧНО! – кресна Върнън – НАКАЗАНИ СТЕ! И ДВАМАТА! – Двете момчета се се обърнаха към него. Хари въздъхна и прибра 'оръжието' в джоба си, а Малфой направи учудена гримаса.

- И кой си ти, че да ме наказваш?! – заяде се той, насочвайки пръчката си към почервенелия домакин.

- А-аз съм този, който определя кога ще изхвърчите на улицата! Също така знам, че нямаш право да използваш тези... м-м...фокуси, докато не си навършил 18 години! - събра смелост и извика г-н Дърсли.

- Знаеш ли колко ми дреме за тези шибани закони?! Като нищо мога да те залича от лицето на земята! – подсмихна се Драко, а очите му заблестяха дяволито. Докато се разиграваше тази сцена, Петуния бе награбила синчето си, като го бе завлякла в дъното на стаята. Кльощавата жена бе пребледняла от страх, докато Дъдли гледаше с интерес. Погледът му се местеше ту към баща му, който изглеждаше така, сякаш всеки момент ще избухне, ту към Слидеринецът.Да, синът на семейство Дърсли бе открил своя идол. Очевидно Малфой всяваше респект сред връстниците си, а точно към това се целеше и Дъдли.

- Искам тези двамата – закръгленото момче посочи братовчед си и Драко – да обслужват гостите ми на празненството. – Внезапната му намеса спечели изненадата на всички присъстващи.

- Това ще бъде наказанието им! Ще изпълняват всяка една прищевка на мен и приятелите ми! – допълни Дъдли самодоволно, скръствайки ръце.

- Отлично, сине! Страхотна идея! – въодушеви се Върнън, след което се обърна към другите две момчета. – МАРШ В СТАЯТА ВЕДНАГА! И ДА НЕ СЪМ ВИ ВИДЯЛ ДО КРАЯ НА ДЕНЯ! – Хари покорно тръгна към стълбите. Беше живял 17 години с това семейство и знаеше, че споровете и кавгите не са от полза.

- Пфф... мъгъли... – измърмори Малфой. Ръцете го сърбяха да направи някоя магийка на тези нищожни същества, но не му се живееше нито на улицата, нито в Азкабан. Ето защо, Слидеринецът не каза нищо друго. Влагаше всичките си усилия да притъпи гневът, напиращ във всяка клетка на тялото му. Това бе първият път, когато един Малфой се подчиняваше на мъгълски заповеди...

Останалата част от деня премина скучно и мъчително. Драко и Хари се бяха проснали на леглата си. И двамата бяха вперили погледите си в тавана. Бяха минали цели три часа и никой не бе обелил и дума. Тъй като нямаше какво друго да прави, Грифиндорецът се бе отдал на мисли за своите приятели. Липсваха му повече от когато и да било. Само като се замислеше какво бе преживял с тях. Те бяха неговото семейство. Хората, които го обичаха за това, което е. Хърмаяни и Рон... беше ги излагал на толкова много опасности и въпреки всичко, не го предадоха. Бяха до него. Винаги.  
И в този момент, нещо се фрасна в прозореца. Двете момчета стреснато се надигнаха. Щом видя причината за внезапния шум, Хари усети как сърцето му ускорява ударите си. Беше Ерол. Совата на семейство Уизли. С нея бе и Пигуиджън. Старата птица бе захапала писмо, а по-малката – пакет. Грифиндорецът побърза да ги пусне вътре. Когато те кацнаха на бюрото, Хари ги погали нежно.

- Благодаря, Ерол! Ти също, Пиги.

- Боже, Потър... Не знаех, че сред многобройните ти „дарби" си получил и такава да разговаряш с животни! – вметна Малфой иронично, след което отново се просна на кревата си. Хари не му обърна внимание и побърза да разопакова писмото. Без да губи минутка повече, започна да чете леко разкривения почерк.

_Здрасти, Хари!_

_Как си, човече? Ние сме супер. Това лято прекарахме при брат ми Чарли в Румъния. Само да знаеш какви дракони има там... Видяхме даже и дракончето на Хагрид -Норбътд. Сещаш ли се, 'дето го беше получил, когато бяхме първи курс. Сега е около 15 метра...Много си му е добре тук, сред своя вид. Хагрид напразно се притесняваше... Нямам търпение да се видим! Хърмаяни пристигна днес у нас. Това момиче направо ме побърква... (Но да си остане между нас...) Още от сега се е захванала да чете История на Магията... Аз нямам нищо против, но поне да не ме биеше с учебника и да не ме караше и аз да уча... _

_Вече имаме план как да те измъкнем. Когато Фред и Джордж разбраха за рожденния ден на братовчед ти (не ме питай как, защото не знам), останаха много... мм как да кажа... дяволито очаровани. Намислили са нещо! Очаквайни утре, по време на празненството. Ще бъдем под прикритие, не се притеснявай!_

_ Рон_

_ ПП: И Хърмаяни настоя да дойде... Ааа и още нещо. Пиги много взе да хапе, така че внимавай, когато се опиташ да вземеш пакета..._

Хари препрочете няколко пъти писмото, за да е сигурен, че е разбрал правилно. Фред, Джордж, Хърмаяни, Рон... всички те щяха да дойдат на следващия ден! Но как щяха да го направят без никой да се осъмни? И имаше още нещо... Хари хвърли един бърз поглед на Малфой, който се бе загледал през прозореца, след което отново възвърна вниманието си на писмото. Те не знаеха за Драко. Дали той щеше да бъде проблем?


End file.
